


Any Body (As Long As It’s Yours)

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feels, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, Hopeful Ending, Identity Issues, Insecurity, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Spells & Enchantments, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: There was nothing in the world that could make Tony find his partner ugly or repulsive. But just because Tony felt that way, it didn’t mean Loki would believe him.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 57
Kudos: 418





	Any Body (As Long As It’s Yours)

Tony had been dating Loki for two years. He loved the mage with every fibre of his being. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with the other man. There was nothing in the world that could make Tony find his partner ugly or repulsive.

But just because Tony felt that way, it didn’t mean Loki would believe him.

Six days ago, Loki had been hit by a spell which stripped him from his Aesir guise and left him in his Jotun form. He was a beautiful cobalt blue with stunning markings, incredible red eyes and the most ethereal, otherworldly looks. Tony wanted to spend hours worshiping him.

Loki however, thought he was a monster, and had reeled back from Tony with horror in his eyes and a sob escaping his lips. He’d hidden in the penthouse spare room. It had taken Tony twenty-four hours sitting camped outside the door before Loki let him in.

It had taken a further hour before Loki let him turn on the lights. It then took grabbing a long sleeved-hoodie and gloves before Loki would let Tony curl up around him. The way Loki clung to Tony made it obvious he didn’t want to let Tony go. He just feared Tony flinching away or getting hurt.

It took further coaxing, promises and assurances, but Tony managed to convince Loki to join him in bed that night. They were both rugged up with the blankets thick between them, but when Tony ended up sprawled over Loki in the morning with their skin touching and nothing averse happening, Loki began to unwind.

It wasn’t a lot, but he stopped pulling away when Tony touched him. He still flinched sometimes, and he refused to leave the penthouse, but at least Tony could always count on curling up with his lover at night.

They hadn’t kissed, they _certainly_ hadn’t had sex. Tony would have jumped Loki in an instant, but he knew it was the last thing on his partner’s mind, so he didn’t bring it up and never instigated anything that wasn’t a cuddle.

It had been almost a week, and Tony had returned from an SI board meeting, pulling off his tie as he entered the bedroom. He stilled only to smile when he saw Loki standing in the room. He was pale skinned and smiling.

“Loki!” Tony greeted enthusiastically. He darted forward and wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck, kissing him with excitement and relief.

Loki kissed him back but there was something… off. Tony pulled back with a frown and stared at the other man. He looked right, he looked _perfect_ , but there was something wrong.

He looked around the room, but a hand on his cheek stopped him and pulled him back. 

“Enjoy yourself,” Loki whispered, kissing him with passion and intensity. It was a kiss designed to make him weak at the knees and melt into Loki’s hold.

Tony would have, at any other time, but Tony could taste and _feel_ the difference. He broke the kiss again. He looked at the corner of the room where he’d been stopped from examining. It only took a second before a shimmer of green revealed Loki sitting in a chair.

It was _his_ Loki; still blue and smiling sadly.

“It will still be some time before I am back as I was.” Loki nodded at the clone. “But you have missed sex, Anthony, and with him, you can-”

Tony yanked away from the clone and instantly moved to his boyfriend. 

“I’ve missed it with _you_ ,” he insisted, kneeling before his lover. He placed his hands on Loki’s leather-clad knees. “You know I love your clones, but they’re not _you_.”

Longing broke through Loki’s sorrow. His hand raised, looking like he wanted to touch Tony’s cheek but stopping himself at the last moment.

“I miss you as well,” Loki whispered. “But, I am like this.” His expression was pained. “It’s why I thought my clones would work. I could be here, watching, and you could still enjoy yourself.”

“I’d much prefer enjoying myself with _you_ ,” Tony argued. 

Yet, a moment later he sighed, knowing this was an argument he could never win. He lowered his head, pressing his forehead to Loki’s leg.

“But I know you don’t want to do anything when you’re like this,” Tony whispered, his heart aching at being unable to wipe away Loki’s pain.

“You…” Loki had stiffened beneath me. “I would have thought _you_ would not enjoy me when I was like this.”

Tony blinked open his eyes before pulling back. He looked at Loki with confusion and surprise. “Why wouldn’t I want you like this? Loki, you’re absolutely gorgeous.”

Loki’s expression was conflicted. “You... prefer me like this?”

“I like you both ways - _all_ ways,” Tony insisted, not wanting Loki to get the wrong impression. “I like _you_ , period. If you wanted to watch me get fucked by your own clone for fun then I’d be all for it, but not when you’re trying to give me what you think I want.” Tony rubbed his thumbs over Loki’s thighs. He held Loki’s eyes, imploring his lover to believe him. “I don’t want it when you think it’s the only way I want you touching me.”

Loki’s breath was a rough exhale. His hands came to Tony’s neck and Tony moved with it, pushing up and closing his eyes when their foreheads pressed together. The temperature difference was noticeable, but over the last week, Loki had been careful to keep his body at something Tony could handle if they inadvertently touched.

This was the most skin on skin contact he’d had with his lover since this started.

Tony dared to bring up his fingers and cup Loki’s cheeks. He stroked over the beautiful raised lines and while Loki shuddered, he didn’t pull away. 

“Loki, sweetheart.” He pulled back and offered the other man a hopeful, loving smile. “Come join me on the bed?”

Loki noticeably hesitated. He bit his bottom lip, nerves prevalent in his eyes, but there was also yearning.

“Perhaps… perhaps us both.”

Tony felt a hand touch his back and he jerked before looking over his shoulder at the clone. It was smiling gently and stroking him through his suit jacket. Tony just turned back to Loki, his eyes searching, making sure Loki truly was okay with this.

“It doesn’t have to be sex,” Tony told him gently. “I’d have sex with you like this in a heartbeat, but it doesn’t have to be anything if you don’t want it.”

“I know,” Loki answered, his thumb stroking Tony’s jaw. He gave a half smile. “But I have missed you too.” His eyes flicked to the clone before back to Tony. “And this way… if he is needed, you make still take him while I remain at your side.”

Tony wanted to reject the offer again, because he didn’t want the _clone_ – but, looking into Loki’s nervous eyes, it became obvious that this wasn’t about him.

“You’ll feel more comfortable if he’s there too?” Tony questioned, wanting to make sure.

Loki gave a small jerk of his head. 

Because, maybe it was easy for Loki knowing he had a chance to pull back and scurry away. He could retreat all while knowing he wouldn’t disappoint Tony or leave him unfulfilled. The clone was his failsafe, his security blanket. He knew that in his Aesir form, Tony would enthusiastically have sex with him, but in his Jotun form, he doubted it was possible.

If the clone made Loki happy, and gave him the self-confidence to give them what they both wanted, then Tony would never say no.

“Okay,” Tony agreed. 

Loki’s shoulders slumped with relief and Tony so desperately wanted to kiss him. When he moved in, Loki’s eyes widened, but he didn’t pull away. Tony pressed their mouths together in a soft, loving kiss. Loki melted into it instantly. He also hauled Tony closer, his arms wrapping around Tony’s neck and revealing exactly how much he’d missed and craved this.

Tony made sure to meet him passion for passion while keeping the kiss sweet with soft strokes of his thumbs to Loki’s cheeks.

When they broke apart, he smiled down at his lover. He held those beautiful red eyes and told him, with every ounce of feeling he had, “Love you, Loki.”

Loki’s smile, when it came, was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. “I love you, Anthony.”

Tony could only kiss Loki again. 

It didn’t matter that his lover was colder than usual or had blue skin with raised markings, all that mattered was that he was _Loki_.

Because as long as he had the mage in his arms, Tony would always be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Truthfully, I doubt they have sex. Loki and Tony both want it, but while Loki is getting used to touching Tony like this and seeing _himself_ like this. I highly doubt that he's ready for this step - yet. Maybe later, but for now, it's enough to get some heavy petting and kissing in.
> 
> And maybe later, when Loki's back to his preferred form and able to switch between the two, they'll build up to it. 
> 
> Idk, this was just some jotun feels and boyfriend fluff. Hope you liked!


End file.
